saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Daily Rewards
The Daily Rewards system was implemented in the June 17, 2014 update. It brought a system to give the user rewards that progressed more and more every day, as long as they won a single game at least once every day. If the user does not win a game for a day, the counter is reset back to day one. The Daily Rewards will bring Strongboxes, Turrets, and SAS 4 Credit Packs. When the Daily Reward is available, a little trophy colored gold and a little blue/red, will appear next to the words, 'Daily Reward Available!' under the player's name. When the reward has been finished, the trophy will be replaced with a light-blue check-mark in a dark blue circle. When you finish the Daily Reward, a vertical-facing rectangle will pop up with the reward you are on in the middle, with a picture of it and 'Collect Reward!' beneath it in a blue box. Next to the box there are two other boxes on each side, showing what you can get the next day and the reward for the day after. The day is displayed over the name of the reward you got. Daily Rewards reset at 17:00 Pacific Time (0:00 UTC). Reward List (In Order of Days) # 2 Titanium Strongboxes # 2 Molybdenum strongboxes # 3 Cryo Turrets # 2 Molybdenum strongboxes # 2 SAS 4 Credit Packs (player level x $500) # 2 Molybdenum strongboxes # 3 Heavyshot Turrets # 2 Iridium strongboxes # 2 SAS 4 Credit Packs (player level x $500) # 2 Iridium strongboxes # 3 Teknoboom turrets # 2 Neodymium boxes # 2 SAS 4 Credit Packs (player level x $500) # 2 Neodymium boxes # 3 Ronson Flame Turrets # 2 Neodymium boxes # 3 SAS 4 Credit Packs (player level x $500) # 2 Neodymium strongboxes # 3 Ronson Flame Turrets # 2 Promethium strongboxes # 3 SAS 4 Credit Packs (player level x $500) # 2 Promethium strongboxes # 3 Zeus Turrets # 2 Promethium strongboxes # 3 SAS 4 Credit Packs (player level x $500) # 2 Promethium strongboxes # 3 Zeus Turrets # 2 Promethium strongboxes # 3 SAS 4 Credit Packs (player level x $500) # 2 Thulium strongboxes # 3 Zeus Turrets # 2 Promethium strongboxes # 3 SAS 4 Credit Packs (player level x $500) # 2 Promethium strongboxes # 3 Zeus Turrets # 2 Promethium strongboxes # 3 SAS 4 Credit Packs (player level x $500) # 2 Promethium strongboxes # 3 Zeus Turrets # 2 Thulium strongboxes After day 40, it will go back to day 21 and repeat the cycle. Trivia * When you play Events or Contracts alone, you also get the Daily Reward, because it says "Mission summary: level complete". However, there is a glitch in Last Man Standing where the last man still dies even during the message saying "You are the last man standing!". If it happens, you do not get the daily reward. * Events are the fastest way to get daily rewards. During Apocalypse, one just has to join and then quit immediately. Otherwise, Zombie Pods is the fastest way to get daily rewards, with completion time generally about 1-2 minutes with powerful weapons. For lower ranks or slower-moving players, other missions give daily rewards faster, as lower ranks often finish Pods in around 5 minutes. Another way of getting the daily reward quickly is by doing a contract, which only takes 2 minutes. Notes * If your game has saving errors, causing you to refresh the page and require you to do another match to receive them, it skips a day on the cycle after completion of the mission; every time you're required to refresh on the "Match Results" page due to said errors, one day is skipped. Skipping days can occur more than once. Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4